Random OneShots
by IamGodzillaYouAreTokyo
Summary: Title. DISCLAIMER -NOPE. DONT OWN
1. Chapter 1

Random One-Shots.

**Misunderstanding.**

**CPOV.**

Today was just another day at work.

Boring!

Dont get me wrong,

i love my job it's just that nothing happened today,

just a few check-ups.

1. A four-year-old with the flu

2. A pregnant teennager who was due soon

3. An old man wih a cough.

I was just strolling arounfd the hospital when...

"Dr. Cullen?," i turned to see - Sarah - my personal assitant.

"Yes,Sarah," i asked trying not to show an angry tone. I really dont like her, can you say annoying crazed female?

"Your son, Emmett i believe?" Sarah began. A question in the middle of her sentence, she cant even remember who called. I tried not to laugh. "called, he sounded upset. It was an emergancy." with that she walked off. Okay? Rude! Back in the day... wait? i need to call Emmett.

He was supposed to be watching Bella, everyone else was hunting. I quickly made my way back to my office.

Emmett picked up on the second ring.

"Emmett, what's wrong," i asked with the tiniest bit of panic.

"Carlisle, it's Isabella," wow, a full name. Even im impressed.

"What's wrong," i tried again. Now, i was more than paniced.

"She's hurt, i did.. i didnt mean too. I," Emmett sounded so worried.

"I'm on my way, hold on." I grabbed my bag and coat and ran out the door.

It only took a few short minutes to get home. I hope it isnt serious. Edward would kill Emmett and maybe even me!

"Emmett," i called as i walked through the door.

"Here, quick," Emmett was so freaked. Wow, it must have been an accident. Good. Well, not good just better than if he did it on purpose. Emmett dragged me into his and Rose's room.

All i saw was a teddy bear with it's ear missing laying on the floor.

"Where's Bella?" i asked Emmett, this is weird.

"She's here," Emmett said as he lovingly, i repeat lovingly picked up the bear and it's ear.

"That's not, Bella." now i was so confussed.

"Her names Isabella, please help her. I really didnt mean too." Emmett looked so upset. I know im the father and all but i couldnt help myself. I ended up laughing so hard on the floor.

"You mean *giggle* it's only the * laugh* bear? *snort* " i was still laughing.

"NOT FUNNY, AND YES, SHE'S A BEAR. MY SPECIAL BEAR," Emmett growled.

That only had me in more fits of laughter.

Wow, i was wrong today wasn't boring after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Random One-Shots

**What's your excuse this time? EmPOV**

.Boring

So Bored.

Got it. *Lightbulb* Hehe, light-bulb.

I know a song that gets on Eddie's nerves. I know a song that get's on Eddie's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that get's on Eddie's nerves. I know a song that gets on Eddie's nerves. I know a song that get's on Eddie's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that get's on Eddie's nerves. I know a song that get's on Eddie's nerves and this is ho... "Shut-up Emmett," Edward growled from his bedroom. He was having a bath with Bella. I miss Rose. God, i want her back. Just think of what i could.. hmm. I was so caught up in my thoughts that i only realised Eddie had punched me when i landed with a thud. " Damn!." Stupid Eddie. "Well, shut-up then." With that Eddie - who was only in a towel and really wet went back upstairs.

.Boring.

*silence*

Another Idea! Good Job Emmett. Thank-you Emmett.

I heard Eddie laugh, must be at Bella. He just laughed harder.

"Jasper?," i yelled even though he could hear me if i whispered. Silence. I was just about to yell again when he walked through the door and right up to me. "Emmett?," he yelled louder than me, he sounded pissed. HEHE. He must miss his wife too. Rose and Alice were hunting. "I got an idea," i said proudly. "Not again, last time you.." i cut him off. "Last time was an accident," last time i "accidently" hit Bella. She was in the way and i said i was sorry. "Go ahead then," Jasper mumbled not really paying attention. "Well, i think.." This time it was i who was cut off. "Thats a first." Stupid Texan how dare he insult a superior. Eddie laughed. Again. What's his problem? "Let me finish, anyway, lets play ... TAG!!!" i love tag it's awesome. "Why?" Jazzy asked with a confuzzled look. "Cause," i stated like it was ovious. "Fine... Ur it!," Jasper yelled as he headed upstaris. "Not fair." i mumbled before chasing after him.

"This can not end well," Edward said to Bella as he carried her downstairs. "No, not at all," Bella replied.

Now, whose that stupid to even think Me + Jasper + Tag + House would EVER be a good idea.

Damn.

Missed him again.


End file.
